The City on the Edge of Forever
| stardate = 3134.0 | date = 2267; January–March 1930 | episode = TOS season 1x28 | production number = 6149-28 | air date = | written = Harlan Ellison | director = | novelization = Star Trek 2 by James Blish | cover image = fotonovel1.jpg | miniseries = Fotonovel | minino = 1 | publisher = Bantam Books | format = paperback | published = | ISBN = ISBN 0553113453 | pages = 152 | comic cover = harlanEllisonCityHC.jpg | comic cover artist = Juan Ortiz | writer = Harlan Ellison, Scott and David Tipton | art = J.K. Woodward | letterer = Neil Uyetake | editor = Chris Ryall | comic publisher = IDW Publishing | comic published = | comic pages = 128 | comic printed = | comic ISBN = ISBN 1631402064 }} "The City on the Edge of Forever" was the 28th episode of Star Trek: The Original Series, in the show's first season, first aired on . The episode was written by Harlan Ellison, directed by and novelized in Star Trek 2 by James Blish. An additional adaptation was published, in the form of the first "Fotonovel" of the Star Trek series, using sequential stills from the episode with word balloons to re-tell the story. This volume was simply titled City on the Edge of Forever. While the credit for writing the episode went to Harlan Ellison, several details of his draft script treatments were deemed unusable by the producers of Star Trek. Ellison was rewritten, and protested by submitting his original draft (rather than the rewritten filmed episode) for an award. Over intervening years, the convention and interview circuit played host to Ellison and Star Trek s producers re-telling the story of the re-writing process. In order to clarify points that were being misremembered or exaggerated, Ellison published his original script in 1996. He then allowed it to be fleshed out as a full-length Star Trek story, in comic form, by IDW Publishing in 2014, with art by J.K. Woodward. Titled Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever, the collected edition of that comic was published on . References Characters Episode characters :Paul Bates • Clifford Brent (?) • David Galloway • Guardian of Forever • Bill Hadley • Edith Keeler • James T. Kirk • John Kyle • Ryan Leslie • Lewis • Leonard McCoy • Rodent • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Takayama • Nyota Uhura Alnitak novelist • Will Bailey • Gus Barnes • Bobby Cabe • Clark Gable • Adolf Hitler • Alfredo Pedillo Jose • Killer Kidd • Jean Labeau • Gus Lloyd • Mike Mason • Ricky Mason • Kid McCook • Charley Mulaney • Manuel Prado • Franklin D. Roosevelt • Buddy Sencio Novelization characters : • Guardian of Forever • Edith Keeler • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Rodent • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Nyota Uhura Bonner the Stochastic • John Christopher • Clark Gable • Adolf Hitler • Franklin D. Roosevelt Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) Locations Planets and planetoids :Earth (Sol star system, sector 001, the galaxy's Alpha Quadrant) • (the galaxy's Alpha or Beta Quadrants) Planetary locales ;Earth : New York City, North America (Brooklyn Bridge • Twenty-First Street Mission) Atlantis • Bangkok • Boise • China • Egypt • Germany • Honolulu • Lee's Summit • Missouri • Orpheum • Outer Mongolia • Paris • San Diego • The South • Thailand • Washington, DC ;Gateway : Oyya Orion's belt (Alnitak • Alnitak planet) • Hell Races and cultures :Human (Chinese • Hellene • German) • Vulcan Technology and weapons :clock • cuckoo clock • hand phaser • mnemonic memory circuit • phaser • plating • robot • stone knives and bearskins • tricorder • type-1 phaser • V-2 rocket States and organizations :United Federation of Planets • United States of America • World Peaceways • Nazi • Starfleet Other references :20th century • 1907 • 1930 • 1944 • 1970s • 2267 • alternate reality • alternate timeline • Amellican • American history • anachronistic event • anatomy • angel • apron • armband • article • atmosphere • atomic bomb • basement • bologna • "Bones" • boot • boxing • broom • budget • calendar • car • cent • city council • classic • clothing • column (structure) • combination lock • constellations • cordrazine • cot • diamond • displacement wave • dress • duodynetic field core • energy • fascism • Fischer's Infants Wear • fission bomb • flop • Floyd's Barber Shop • furnace • gas • God • gold • Goodnight Sweetheart • Goody Two-Shoes • government • Great Depression • Great Pyramid • Guardian of Forever • hat • Hebrew • Hell • highway • highway patrolman • humanoid • jacket • jeans • jumpsuit • Kirk's women • ladder • lifeform • logic • Madison Square Garden • March Bake Shop • matter • mayor • mile • missionary • mechanical rice picker • nation-state • needle • novelist • pants • planet • plastic surgeon • platinum • races and cultures • Radio Corporation of America • Radiola 20 • saint • shirt • silver • Singer's Book Store • slum • squid • space • star • The Star Dispatch • Star of David • star system • suture • sweeping • technology • theme • time • time travel • TLK computer • tobacco • toolbox • tunic • United States dollar • universe • vacuum tube • Vanguard Insurance Company • Victor Ice Company • Vulcan neck pinch • Walt's Restaurant • weapon • Widin Dairy Farm • wood alcohol • World War I • World War II • zinc Appendices Related media * * * * * * * }} * * * Comic adaptation Titled Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever, the comic was originally issued as a 5 issue miniseries, and was adapted not from the final cut of the episode, but instead from Ellison's original script. * Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever, Issue 1 * Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever, Issue 2 * Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever, Issue 3 * Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever, Issue 4 * Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever, Issue 5 Novel adaptations blish2.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 2. blish2reprint.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 2 reprinted. blish2r.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 2 reprinted. blish2corgi.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 2 reprinted overseas. blish2corgiNEW.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 2 reprinted overseas. strafplanet tantalus.jpg|German language translation of novelization in Strafplanet Tantalus. strafplanet Tantalus.jpg|Reprinted German language translation of novelization in Strafplanet Tantalus. reader2.jpg|Novelization collected in The Star Trek Reader II. der große Sammelband.jpg|German language novelization translation collected in Der große Sammelband. classicEpisodes1.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes 1. classicEpisodes.jpg|Novelization collected The Classic Episodes. Video releases 1980VHS-TOSv5.jpg|1980 VHS release with "Balance of Terror". tos collector vhs.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "Tomorrow is Yesterday". tosVHS28.jpg|VHS release. tosVHS28a.jpg|VHS release. v15TOSvhsUK.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "Errand of Mercy". 1.10TOSvhsUK.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "Errand of Mercy" and "Operation -- Annihilate!". alternativefactor-cityontheedgeLaserDisc.jpg|LaserDisc release with "The Alternative Factor". v14TOSdvd.jpg|DVD release with "Errand of Mercy". tOSseason1DVD.jpg|DVD release in ''TOS'' season 1. Background The names of the two crewmen who accompany the landing party to the planet vary according to source: * David Galloway and unnamed security guard (on-screen episode) * and an unnamed security guard (novelization) * Michael Jameson and Worsley ( ) * David Galloway and Paul Bates ( ) Images Episode images gateway.jpg|Planet Gateway. kirk and Edith.jpg kirk and Takayama tend to Sulu.jpg 21st Street Mission.jpg 21st Street Mission interior.jpg the Star Dispatch.jpg abe Lincoln wins election.jpg Adaptation images jtk Blish2.jpg|Kirk. spock Blish2.jpg|Spock. spock blish 2a.jpg|Spock. blish2 city on the edge.jpg|Episode art. blish2planet.jpg|Alien planet. ent1701 Blish2a corgi.jpg|''Enterprise''. crew blish2 corgi.jpg|The crew. strafplanet Tantalus art.jpg|The crew. ent1701 Blish2corgi.jpg|''Enterprise''. jtkGoldmannCOLL.jpg|James T. Kirk. spockGoldmannCOLL.jpg|Spock. ent1701VHScoll.jpg|The Enterprise. crewVHScoll1.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll2.jpg|The crew. Connections Timeline Connections External link * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 1 category:tOS comics category:tOS comic story arcs category:comic collections category:fotonovels